Medication for Nikola
by Lieutenant Commander Glitch
Summary: Uhm ... It's a random story I wrote cus I had a lot of Nikola muse!


My name is Nikola Tesla, and I'm half-vampire, and I have to tell you ... It's dinner time!

I bite into his neck and suck as much blood out as possible covering his mouth to keep him from screaming. At once he falls silent and I feel him go limp in my arms.

It's just me and the man in the room. He has tried getting the light to come back on for at least 20 minutes, but I had shorted out the power prior to attacking him so no one would know. Then I waited until he had gone to bed before I had made my move, my attack.

As soon as I'm full, I push his body down and stand up cracking my neck as my teeth change and my eyes go from black to their friendly looking blue and my nails shrink back to their original size. I turn as I hear the door being kicked open and start walking in the opposite direction, but when I reach the other door, it's locked.

Before I know it, there's four flash lights trained on me. "Not so fast!" I hear the familiar voice of Helen Magnus. "Turn around Nikola!" I put my hands up where they can see them and turn around. I give her a light smile and use my coat sleeve to wipe the blood from my chin, then put my hands in my pockets. "Turn the lights back on!"

I sigh and roll my eyes before grabbing one of the lights and squeeze. At once the lights flicker then turn on. Once their on, I put my right hand back in my pockets, but that don't sit to well with Helen. "Hands where I can see them Nikola!" She snaps pointing a flashlight at me and a handgun. I do as I'm told and before I can protest, John Druitt teleports himself and James Watson.

The two men return behind me and grab my arms. "I was thirsty Helen, and I was getting sick..." I doubt she'll believe me, but it's the truth. What was I supposed to do? "That's enough Nikola!" She looked down at the dead man on the floor and sighed shaking her head. "You're coming with us, and no isn't an option. John take him back to the Sanctuary!"

I sigh and moan as Nigel, James and Helen disappear from view. When we reapparate, I'm locked in one of Helen's detention cells. I shout and bang my fists against the brick wall, licking the remaining blood from my lips. When Helen and John reappear, I growl and walk to the cell door. "You're gonna treat me like an animal now?"

Helen just stares at me until Druitt leaves. She knows we haven't gotten along since the whole incident with the Source Blood back at Oxford years ago. "Nikola you need help! You think I haven't been keeping track of your movements? You'ev already killed five people for their blood?" She sighs and crosses her arms. I roll my eyes and sigh looking away from her. "I need it Helen, the more I wait, the weaker I get! I ... I tried to stop, really!"

She holds up her hand to silence me, and of course naturally I fall silent. "Nikola allow me to help you. I'm sorry but until I find a way to stop this then I'm afraid you'll have to stay down here!" She licks her lips then walks away. Again I bang my hands against the brick wall.

I sigh and slide down the wall, sitting with my back against the cold bricks pulling my knees close and wrap my arms around them. I guess I do kind of deserve it. I never meant to kill anyone, honest!

Before I know it everything goes dark and I fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up to Druitt pounding on the thick glass door. I open my eyes and yawn as Helen opens the door, a glass cup in her hand filled with a thick light brown liquid. "Drink this!" She says as she kneels down beside me. I look at the substance and shake my head. The smell is rather putrid.

Druitt apparates right beside me and pulls me to my feet before teleporting to Helen's lab. He restraints my hands to the chair before disappearing and returns later with Helen and the glass cup. "Nikola I'm not playing games with you..." She kneels down to my level as I struggle to get my hands free. "You didn't mean to kill those people I know that ... I want you to promise you won't feed on humans!"

"Helen I ... I would stop if I could, but..." Again I'm interrupted by being silenced by Helen, but this time she covers my mouth. I make her remove it as quickly as she covered my mouth by licking her hand. "I ..." I look at Helen, then at James and Druitt. "Pleaes Nikola ... For me?"

I sigh and bang my head lightly against the back of the chair. "Nikola!" Helen says sternly. I look up at her and sigh defeated. I know I really shouldn't feed on humans but ... What choice do I have? "Ok, Ok ... I'll try and not feed on humans, I promise..." She removes the restraint from my right hand and hands me the glass. "This'll help you, it's a special medication that'll reduce your lust for human blood..."

I grab the glass and shiver with a disgusted expression. "I'm not playing with you Nikola! Either drink it your self or I can have John force you! Your choice!" I look at John as he cracks his knuckles before shaking my head and close my eyes tightly then drink some of the medicine. I swallow and gag shaking my head. "It's disgusting!"

"I didn't say it tasted good, but as I said I don't want you to be a ... murderer..." She looks at John and sighs, I do the same before trying to hand her the cup, but she pushes it back toward me. "All of it Nikola!" She snaps and John takes a step toward me. "Alright!"

Again I take another sip and shiver in disgust. "Ugh!"

It's been over 85 years since Helen made the medication for me. I have to admit ... Ever since she made it I haven't had the lust for blood, haven't fed on humans since. I only have one thing to say ... Thank you Helen Magnus.


End file.
